


Позови меня

by Dakira



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Demons, Drama, Family, M/M, Masturbation, Out of Character, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Twincest, UST, Voice Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 22:43:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: Данте нравится, когда Вергилий зовет его по имени.





	Позови меня

У них одна и та же кровь и одно и то же лицо — они похожи друг на друга так сильно, что иногда сами путаются, кто есть кто. Данте уважает желание брата добавить в их внешность отличий, разделить одного человека на двух, каждый из которых имеет собственные надежды, принципы и стремления, но кто бы уважил его желание стать к брату так близко, как только возможно?

Порой Данте вспоминает движение тонких бледных губ Вергилия и голос, произносящий его собственное имя. Глубокое, полное самых разных эмоций «Данте» ласкает слух, заставляет теряться во времени и пространстве — подобное бывает нечасто, но Данте любит каждый такой момент. Данте лелеет каждое воспоминание, в котором Вергилий похож на себя из прошлого, а не на каменную статую вроде той, что фортунцы пытались выдать за Спасителя.

Терпкое, отдающее горечью и невысказанной любовью «Данте» для него крепче самого качественного алкоголя, дурманящее любого поцелуя красотки и слаще райских яблок. Данте жмурится, пытаясь задержать морок, хочет продлить этот миг еще на чуть-чуть — Данте сбегает прочь, прячется в тесном туалете и, замерев перед видавшим виды зеркалом, рассматривает себя в нем.

Падающие на лоб волосы легким движением руки зачесываются назад — жест выходит легко и плавно, будто Данте тренируется каждый день по утрам, — и губы складываются в тонкую, едва заметную улыбку.

— Данте, — он шепчет свое имя, подражая интонациям брата, и жалобно стонет на выдохе. Возбуждение сжигает его дотла, заставляет дышать часто и рвано, и воздух кажется вязкой патокой, застревающей в легких. — Данте...

Данте сжимает сквозь ткань штанов напряженный член, двигает рукой медленно, почти дразняще, и снова повторяет, всецело поглощенный воспоминаниями:

— Данте.

Данте уверен, что никто не услышит его и не придет проверять, чем он занят, однако ощущение скорого разоблачения лишь подогревает его эмоции. Данте скользит пальцами вверх и вниз по члену, представляя, что то же самое с ним делают губы Вергилия и что его красивое утонченное лицо смотрит на него снизу вверх, а в глазах пляшет темный жадный огонь.

Данте задыхается и кончает себе в руку, закусив зубами запястье другой, чтобы не закричать. Непослушные пряди волос падают вниз, щекоча разгоряченную кожу лица и шеи, и Данте бросает взгляд в сторону, пытаясь уловить в отражении будоражащий его разум призрак. Зеркальный Вергилий смотрит на него в ответ расфокусированным туманным взглядом, и Данте тихо ругается сквозь зубы. Желаемое так близко — и все же так далеко.

— Данте, — голос Вергилия за дверью возвращает Данте к реальности.


End file.
